Banette
Banette, labeled, The Creeper started out as Shuppet and eventually evolved to Banette. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour and was on Team Mawile. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Marionette Pokemon *Type: Ghost *Height: 3'7" **Mega Height: 3'1" *Weight: 27.6 lbs **Mega Weight: 28.7 lbs *Ability: Insomnia **Mega Ability: Prankster *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars As of this point in time, Bannete is still together with Flareon and has had their son. However, for the last little while, he has undergone a cosmetic change due to his wife and her siblings signing on to do a reality show. Not much else is known about him specifically at this point in time. Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery banette go.png|Banette in Pokemon Go banette pokedex 3D.png|Banette in Pokedex 3D banette mega kalos back.png|Mega Banette's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette mega kalos.png|Mega Banette's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette kalos back.png|Banette's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette kalos.png|Banette's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette mega party.png|Mega Banette's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette new party.png|Banette's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations banette old party.png|Banette's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations banette unova back.png|Banette's back sprite from the Fifth Generation banette unova front.png|Banette's front sprite from the Fifth Generation banette unova back.gif|Banette's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation banette unova front.gif|Banette's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation banette mega shuffle.png|Mega Banette in Pokemon Shuffle banette shuffle.png|Banette in Pokemon Shuffle banette rumble.png|Banette in Pokemon Rumble banette hgss ow.png|Banette's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver banette md 2.png|Banette in Mystery Dungeon 2 banette md.png|Banette's Mystery Dungeon Tile banette sinnoh back.png|Banette's back sprite in the Fourth Generation banette dp.png|Banette's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl banette trozei.gif|Banette in Pokemon Trozei banette hoen back.png|Banette's back sprite in the Third Generation banette emerald.gif|Banette's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald banette rs.png|Banette's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Banette Premiere.jpg|Banette's Premiere Card in the Hidden Legends Expansion banette crystal guardians.png|Banette's card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion banette power keepers.png|Banette's card in the Power Keepers Expansion banette secret wonders.png|Banette's card from the Secret Wonders Expansion banette platinum card.png|Banette's card in the Platinum Expansion banette triumphant.png|Banette's card in the Triumphant Expansion banette roaring skies.png|Banette's first card in the Roaring Skies Expansion banette roaring skies 2.png|Banette's second card in the Roaring Skies Expansion banette sky-splitting eminence.jpg|Banette's card in the Japanese Only Sky-Splitting Eminence Expansion banette legend maker.png|Banette's card in the Legend Maker Expansion banette champion road.jpg|Banette's GX card from the Japanese Champion Road Expansion banette mega anime model.png|Mega Banette's model from the Pokemon Anime banette anime model.png|Banette's model from the Pokemon Anime banette mega anime.png|Mega Banette in the Pokemon Anime banette anime.png|Banette in the Pokemon Anime banette manga.png|Banette in the Pokemon Manga banette mega oa.png|Mega Banette's Original Artwork from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire banette oa.png|Banette's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire banette mega dream.png|Mega Banette's Dream World Art banette dream.png|Banette's Dream World Art banette celestial storm.png|Banette's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion banette gx celestial storm.png|Banette's first GX card in the Celestial Storm Expansion banette gx celestial storm 2.png|Banette's second GX card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Floaters Diancie